dog_breedfandomcom-20200213-history
New Zealand Heading Dog
Facts about New Zealand Heading Dogs The New Zealand Heading Dog is a working and herding dog that uses its visual prowess and quick movement to control sheep. Bred from Border Collies, Heading Dogs are a sturdy, long-legged and even-haired breed. They are generally black and white in color, but may also be tan. Coat colors * Black & White * Tri-color Temperament The New Zealand Heading Dog is very intelligent and aware of its surroundings. It is able to be trained to a high degree. It was bred to use its eyes and quick movements to control sheep. It has the ability to perform in competitive levels in various sports, excelling in agility skills, obedience, sheepdog trials and Frisbee. These competitions are right up its alley. For those who wish to reach high levels in dog sports, the New Zealand Heading Dog is a gift from heaven. The New Zealand Heading Dog is highly energetic with great stamina. Provided it gets sufficient activity to keep occupied and ample exercise,the New Zealand Heading Dog will get along quite happily with other dogs and children. They should not be trusted with small non-canine pets, however there are plenty of New Zealand Heading Dogs that live and get along with family cats. This breed can be sensitive and should be very well socialized as a puppy to prevent shyness. To be truly happy, they need a lot of consistent leadership, extensive daily exercise and a job to occupy their minds. New Zealand Heading Dogs will often challenge their owners’ authority when they are adolescents. Dominance levels vary greatly, even within the same litter. You need to be this dog’s firm, confident, consistent pack leader, or he may try and take over. If you allow him to take over, without enough socialization and mental and physical exercise, he can be highly reactive and sound sensitive, making him a poor choice for families with young children. The New Zealand Heading Dog is a perfectionist with a permanent will to please. This breed lives for serving you day in and day out. It is not an ideal pet for people who do not plan to spend a lot of time with it. These dogs are too intelligent to lie around the house all day with nothing to do. If you are not willing to put many hours a day into keeping these dogs well exercised in both mind and body, then it is recommended you do not adopt a New Zealand Heading Dog. There are other breeds that are similar yet not as demanding. If there is insufficient activity then it will find its own work to do, and that may not be what YOU had in mind when we say the word WORK. When not challenged daily they can and will become destructive. They cannot be left alone for too long with nothing to do if they have not been exercised to the point where they are both mentally and physically tired. A bored New Zealand Heading Dog will not make a good pet, as it can become neurotic and may start using its escape artist talents, among other behavior problems. They have strong herding instincts and may try to herd children and strangers and must be told this is not acceptable. Category:Herding dogs Category:Large dogs Category:Collies